


"Online Scrabble"

by shetookyourbreathaway, SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Long Distance Relationship, Paris - Freeform, a remote-control vibrator, and a secure internet connection, three ingredients for a good time!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetookyourbreathaway/pseuds/shetookyourbreathaway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Emily and JJ play "Online Scrabble" while Emily is in Paris
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	"Online Scrabble"

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote a collab smut fic lmao Hope y'all like it!!

JJ opened the Skype window on her secure VPN server and immediately felt both relieved and excited when Emily appeared on her computer screen. Emily was lounging on the bed, perfect body wrapped in lace lingerie. The dark red bra, underwear, and stockings made her pale skin glow and accentuated the soft curves of her body. 

Seeing her like this eased JJ’s constant worry about her girlfriend’s safety while she was all alone in Paris with a ruthless killer after her. It’s always a comfort to get visual confirmation that Emily was alive and well. The way Emily’s breasts swelled over the top of her bra, her long legs stretched along the bed, and her dark hair splayed across the white sheets made heat pool between JJ’s legs.

Going from sharing an apartment in DC and being able to touch each other constantly to being separated by an ocean had been  _ hard.  _ They didn’t have any way to communicate other than their twice montly virtual dates (secure connection courtesy of Penelope), and it was torture. The calls helped JJ feel better about the distance and gave her something to look forward to.

JJ grinned happily as she looked Emily over, dragging her eyes over the image of her girlfriend, sprawled on the bed, ready and waiting for JJ. When JJ appeared on the screen, Emily shifted, pushing herself up onto one arm and curling her legs. She looked positively sinful and JJ licked her lips.

“Hello, beautiful,” JJ purred, enjoying the slight flush that filled Emily’s pale cheeks at the endearment. “Thank you for following my instructions. Red looks good on you.”

Emily shivered and preened at the praise. “I did the other thing you asked, too.”

“Oh?” 

Nodding, Emily spread her legs, reaching down to run her fingers over the small vibrator she’d tucked against her clit. “God, I miss you, JJ,” she sighed. She moved her hand up to brush the sheer lace of her bra, circling her nippled with a well-manicured nail. “You look amazing.”

JJ wasn’t wearing lace lingerie, but she looked so hot. A tight black sports bra hid her breasts away, but showed off her tight ab muscles. She sat on her knees on the bed, the laptop propped up on a stack of pillows. Her black boxer briefs looked painted on, they were so tight, showing off the slope of her hips and the muscle of her thighs.

Emily thought it should be illegal for JJ to look that good. She wished she could reach through the screen and slide her hands down the back of JJ’s boxer briefs. Instead, she scratched her niples through the thin lace, moaning at the feeling.

“You’re so good,” JJ crooned, leaning closer to her screen. “I miss you too, pretty girl. Do you miss my hands?”

“I miss your  _ fingers _ .”

JJ picked up the slim remote she’d set beside the pillows earlier. Holding it up, she held her thumb over the power button. Even seven hours, and several months, away, JJ had full control over Emily’s pleasure.

“Do you want me to turn the vibrator on?” She watched Emily nod. “I need to hear you say it, Emily. Tell me you want it.”

“I want it,” Emily gasped, hips lifting off the bed, trying to get closer to the small vibrator pressed against her. “Please, JJ. Touch me.”

“Show me,” JJ demanded, sitting back on her heels and raising her eyebrows. “I want to make sure you’re wet enough. I want to see for myself.”

Emily shifted on the bed, spreading her legs wide. JJ could see the evidence of her arousal on her underwear and the shape of the vibrator tucked against the damp lace. It made her groan and she turned the vibrator on, keeping it at its lowest level.

Hips jerking upwards at the sudden sensation, Emily cried out. Her head fell back and JJ watched as she shivered and trembled. Her mouth watered as Emily whimpered.

“Fuck,” Emily cursed, lifting her head to stare right into the camera. “You feel so good, JJ. I love it when you make me feel so good.”

“Take your underwear off,” JJ gasped, hips rutting against nothing as she imagined fucking Emily. “I want to see you.”

Nodding, Emily took the vibrator away for just a second, so she could take her underwear off. Throwing it aside, she quickly snatched the vibrator off the bed and pressed it against her clit again. She was dripping wet, the time between video calls keeping her on edge and ready.

JJ shifted onto her hands, cotton-clad ass in the air. She stared at the screen, watching as Emily looked right into the camera before sliding two fingers into herself. JJ licked her lips, feeling herself grow wet at the sight. It was exactly what she wanted, but still a tease, to see Emily slowly fuck herself.

Moaning loudly, JJ turned the vibrator up just a little bit, the small wheel digging into her thumb. “Stop it,” she gasped, eyes glued to Emily’s fingers. “Show me how wet you are.”

Emily quickly held up her hands, displaying the arousal that coated her skin. “I’m so wet for you. You look so good.”

“So do you,” JJ replied. She dropped the remote so she could scratch her nails down her abs and press against her clit. Her shorts were in the way, but the pressure still felt so good. “You’re so good,” she sighed. “You’re already so wet for me. Taste yourself. Taste yourself for me.”

When Emily obeyed, JJ rewarded her by turning up the vibrator again. It was barely a difference, but Emily whimpered around the fingers in her mouth. She fell back onto the bed, hips moving against the vibrator. JJ could see everything. Emily pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a wet pop and reached down to fuck herself again. 

“Ah, ah, ah…” JJ scolded her playfully. She turned off the vibrator completely. “I didn’t tell you to do that. I gave you one free pass before, but now you have to wait, do you understand?” Emily sat up, keeping the vibrator pressed against her clit, and nodded. “Good.  _ I  _ decide when you get to come. Don’t you want to be good for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Emily agreed easily. She tossed her hair out of her face. “God, yes. I want to be your good girl.”

“That’s better.”

JJ turned the vibrator on again, slowly moving it up to where it was before.

Emily let out a low moan, grateful for the stimulation. It wasn’t the same as having JJ and her talented tongue there with her, but it still felt amazing to let JJ take control. Her life was so stressful right now, and JJ knew exactly how to help her let go.

Emily leaned back on her hands, keeping her legs spread so JJ could watch. Her hand clutched the sheet, both from how good the vibrator felt and to keep herself from disobeying her girlfriend. Whimpering, she watched as JJ pulled her sports bra off, revealing small, perfect breasts.

“JJ,” Emily moaned, voice like sweet molasses, “ _ fuck.” _

JJ knew how much Emily liked her body. She liked seeing it and she liked touching it. It wasn’t all possible now, but she did what she could.

“Touch your breasts,” JJ ordered, covering her own with eager hands. “Turn so I can see all of you.”

Whimpering, Emily shifted again, laying horizontally so JJ could see the way her back arched off the bed, the way she reached down to move the vibrator against herself, the way she took a breast in her hand, pinching her nipple until it hurt. Emily’s eyes wanted to flutter closed at the way heat was pooling in her stomach, but she forced herself to look at JJ.

The blonde woman frowned when Emily just touched herself over her bra. “Show me,” she growled, pinching her own nipples painfully. “I want to see it all.”

Emily worked quickly to fix her mistake. She yanked down the flimsy cups of her bra to pinch and roll her nipples between her fingers. JJ rewarded her by turning up the vibrator a little more.

“Fuck, you look so hot like that, Emily. You’re doing so well.” She saw Emily swallow a moan as her hips jumped. “I want to  _ hear  _ you,” JJ said, her own underwear dampening even further as she saw Emily’s thighs begin to tremble. “I love the way you sound. Make some noise for me, and I’ll make it worth your while.”

Emily moaned loudly, the sound crackling over the video call. She gasped and cursed and whined for JJ, doing her best to show her girlfriend how much she appreciated the hum of the vibrator against her clit. Rubbing the small vibrator against her, Emily’s hips jerked frantically, trying to push herself over the edge.

Her toes began to curl and her stomach clenched as her orgasm built inside her. It was mesmerizing to watch. JJ could see how close she was and how hard she was trying to wait for permission.

The pitch of Emily’s moans climbed higher and higher, and her thighs shook even more. JJ saw her throat work as she swallowed hard. She wanted to tease her girlfriend just a little bit longer, knowing that she could draw it out and make her orgasm even more powerful.

“You’re being such a good girl for me,” JJ praised, scratching her nails over sensitive nipples. “Are you close?”

“Yes,” Emily answered, voice shaking as much as her thighs. “ _ Please.” _

“‘Please’  _ what?”  _ JJ asked, teasing her. She sat back on her heels again to show off her body. “What would you like to do?”

“More,” Emily begged. Her chest heaved as JJ slipped a hand into her boxer briefs. “More. More.  _ Please.” _

JJ rubbed herself, reaching for the remote with the other. She kept her touch slow, not wanting to rush her own pleasure and distract herself from Emily’s. Turning the vibrator up almost all the way, she listened closely to Emily’s strangled cry.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Emily cursed, voice catching in her throat. “I’m so close, baby.”

She pinched her nipple painfully, rubbing the vibrator against herself, desperate to fall over the edge. Her heels dug into the mattress as her hips bucked and jerked. She was so, so close and JJ had all the power in the world to let her fall apart.

“How close?” JJ demanded, watching on the screen as Emily’s mouth fell open. “Tell me how badly you need to come. Beg.”

“Please,” Emily whimpered, eyes finally slamming shut. “I want to be good for you, but I don’t- I’m going to come JJ. Let me come, please. Let me be good for you. Please,  _ sir. _ ”

“You’re already so good,” JJ praised her, dipping her fingers into herself. “I love hearing you beg. You make such pretty noises. You’re  _ my good girl.  _ But you know what I like seeing even more?”

Emily shook her head, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “What?” she gasped.

“I love watching you come.” JJ took a deliberate pause. “So, come  _ right now.” _

As soon as she had permission, Emily fell apart, her entire world flashing white as an electrifying rush of pleasure surged through her body. She sobbed JJ’s name as her back arched off the bed, her thighs snapping together around the vibrator as her entire body shook. All ability to think left her and she was left whimpering and whining until JJ finally took pity on her and turned the vibrator off.

“Wow,” Emily breathed once her ability to speak came back. “You’ve gotten better at that.”

“Fuck,” JJ moaned, tossing the vibrator’s remote away. “ _ God _ , do you even know how good you look like that? I miss you so much, Emily. You’re so hot.”

Emily took her vibrator away and shifted to her knees, too. She took JJ in. The blonde was flushed and sweating, her bare chest rising and falling as she panted. Her hand was moving inside her boxers. Emily licked her lips at the way her skin glowed and her blue eyes were black with desire.

“You liked that?” Emily asked, her confidence surging. “You liked watching me come? Do you like it when I fuck myself  _ for you?” _

“Yes,” JJ answered, head jerking back. “Fuck yes. I love it when you fuck yourself for me. Do you-  _ Shit.”  _ Her hips bucked into her hand. “Do you have a dildo?”

“Of course,” Emily replied, reaching over to her bedside table to find the purple silicone dick. “I always do what you ask.”

“I want to watch you fuck yourself,” JJ told her. “Show me. Tell me that you wish it was me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Emily gasped, sitting back on her heels and lining the dildo up to her entrance. “I do wish it was you. I love how your dick feels inside me.” 

“Go on,” JJ moaned, eyes glued to Emily’s hand. “Fuck yourself. Be my hands.”

Emily slowly pushed the dildo into herself, mouth falling open as it filled her. It felt just like JJ and she closed her eyes, imagining that her girlfriend was right in front of her. On the other side of the screen, JJ rubbed herself harder at the sight of her girlfriend taking the whole length of the dildo inside her.

“Oh,  _ Emily, _ ” JJ breathed. “Be a good girl and fuck yourself with it, just like I would.”

She knew that she was just giving the same order again and again, but it was what she wanted. JJ drank in Emily’s gravely moan, licking her lips. It was exactly what JJ needed to see and she pulled her hand out of her underwear, so that she could take them off.

When she was free, JJ shoved two fingers inside herself. Seeing Emily be so obedient and good for her was enough to finally make her act. She couldn’t wait any longer.

“You feel so good,” Emily told her, opening her eyes again as she started a punishing rhythm. “God, JJ, I love it when you fuck me. I love feeling you inside me.”

JJ panted hard, already so close. She curled her fingers before matching Emily’s pace. “You look so perfect,” she gasped. “You always take it so well.”

“For you,” Emily growled, breasts bouncing as she thrust the dildo into herself. “It’s for you. I want to make you come. I want you to come inside me.”

Groaning loudly, JJ’s head fell forward and she braced herself on the bed with her free hand. She pulled her hand out for a moment to rub her clit. Now, it was her turn to be desperate and out of control. When she moved back to her entrance, she pushed three fingers inside.

“Jennifer,” Emily moaned, her eyes fixed on JJ. “You look so good, baby. God, I love seeing your muscles. I love watching them clench as you fuck me. Am I making you feel good?”

“Yes,” JJ gasped, head flying up to watch Emily again. “Fuck. You’re so fucking good, Emily. You’re going to make me come.”

“Do it,” Emily begged, moving a hand to her clit. “Please. I want to feel you come, baby.”

“So good for me,” JJ mumbled, trying to form coherent sentences. “You look-  _ Fuck,  _ babe, I’m so close. Watching you- It’s- Emily, you look so good.”

Emily moaned readily at JJ’s rambling. She picked up the pace of her movements, wet sounds echoing through JJ’s speakers as she roughly thrust the dildo in and out of herself. In return, little gasps and moans left JJ’s lips as she hurtled toward her orgasm.

“Oh,  _ Sir,  _ I think I’m going to come.”

“Come for me,” JJ gasped, moving her hand to her clit again. “Be good for me. Just for me. Right there, Emily. You look so good taking my dick. I want you to come for me.  _ Please _ . Come for me.”

JJ’s words stirred something deep inside of Emily and her second orgasm ripped through her viciously. Her entire body tensed as her body kept riding the dildo, frantically trying to draw out her pleasure. After a moment, Emily heard JJ’s low moan and she pulled the dildo out with a whimper.

JJ was still desperately riding her hands, blue eyes fixed on Emily. “Suck it,” JJ ordered between harsh breasts. She clutched her breast with her free hand, pain and pleasure shooting through her. “Clean it off. Show me you can behave.”

Obediently, Emily got onto her hands and knees. She looked right into the camera, slowly kissing the silicone head before sucking it into her mouth. The entire length slid easily down her throat, drawing a low moan from JJ on the other side of the screen.

“ _ God, _ ” JJ panted, “You look so good on your knees. Fuck, baby, I’m so close.”

Emily purposefully hummed and moaned around the dildo, showing JJ how much she liked performing for her. JJ looked into the camera, feeling like she was staring deep into Emily’s eyes as she sucked the dildo clean. On a particularly hard thrust, Emily gagged slightly before whining and JJ shattered, a sharp sob leaving her mouth as her body spasmed.

Emily drank in the sight of her strong lover falling to pieces before her eyes. She took in the way JJ’s abs quivered, her neck strained, and her eyes slammed shut. It was a sight to behold and Emily burned it into her memory like she always did.

Eventually, JJ’s body stilled and she sat on the bed with a grin. Shoving her hair out of her face, she giggled at the image of Emily laying on her stomach, feet slowly kicking behind her, dildo still lazily resting on her lips. She managed to look cute and sinful at the same time.

“Emily,” JJ sighed happily, “you were so good.”

“You too,  _ Sir _ ,” Emily replied with a wink. “You’re very handsome.”

The mood slowly changed as they just looked at each other. If Emily were still in DC, they’d be cuddling right now. Instead, there was an ocean between them and they only had these secret meetings.

“I miss you,” JJ said quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Emily put the dildo back on her bedside table. Crossing her arms, she rested her head down and smiled into the camera. “So, how have the past two weeks been?”

JJ smiled fondly and dropped onto the bed, too. “Well, Hotch has a girlfriend…”

“That’s disgusting.”


End file.
